Us — Kugo Sakamata (Gang Orca) x Fem Reader
by IrisallenM
Summary: During the License Exam Arc — You got yourself an opportunity to finally meet your No. 1 Hero, but it goes wrong and your life is about to change and it's time to do something.


If you did not know better you will said that Gang Orca was the best hero ever, even if everyone kept saying he totally looks like a villain, but for god's sake, why fear someone who keeps saving the city EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

You were angry, to say the least, you have never meet him, but it was your dream. Being a marine biologist yourself, and part of the aquarium staff, you could not see anything but beauty in him. Someone with a little bit of influence got you a pass to the hero license exam, even tho you were not taking the exam per se. The reason? Watching him being… well, just him.

This was your birthday present, turning 25 years old was something big and this was, in fact, the best present of all your life.

'What do you think about him, Y/N?' Said a man with black hair, he looked sleepy.

'This could not be any better, he is so close that it seems he's right next to me'. Your voice chirped with emotions. 'I even bring flowers! That way you can give them to him'.

'How about we introduce him to you?' The green haired woman who was trying to hug the other man blurted out. 'And you give him the flowers in person'.

'Wait, really?!' Your hands could not stop trembling. 'I… I would be honored, I'm really a big fan of his, I admire him with all my heart—

You covered your mouth with both hands, your face red and fully blush.

'Eeeh, is this what I think it is?'

'No, Ms. Joke, you got it all wrong'

'I don't think so, honey. That was very forward of you, are you perhaps in love with him?'

Silence, a thicc and heavy silence.

Admiration? Yes. Happy? Obviously. In love? You didn't know.

'I do not think I could call it that, I don't know him in a personal way, I don't even know his real name, nor his favorite color, or what makes him angry, and even if this was not the case, you already know I'm quirkless, he would never look at me in that way'.

Sigh.

Sadness, Ms. Joke tried to said something but was interrupted by commotion.

You ran up to the balcony and saw with fear as your hero was covered in an unstable blazing whirlwind, like a fire prison, but relax at the spot.

'Are you worried?' Ask the sleepy man.

'Not at all, I think he is going to throw water to—', and he does throw water at himself, 'yeah, that.'

Surprised look on you, but Eraserhead brush it off and got near you.

'Maybe my kid will give him a bad time'.

'The one who constantly breaks his bones?, don't think so, Aizawa-san. He may be strong but has a lot to do, Gang Orca is stronger than them, even with all that gear up on his body'.

You were really serious, it was as if you have watched the fight before, but it was just your knowledge about him, your fannatism crawling up your skin, your mouth, your e/c eyes.

The exam comes to and end after all the "civilians" were rescued.

'Is that so?' Ms. Joke smirk without you looking.

'But…' You said.

'But?' She added.

'Even if the did not have that stuff, he might have been injured at some point in the fight.'

Both of them stayed quite, surprised actually, of the harsh words.

'She might be right' A deep voice said, and your eyes met his, red and e/c, not letting go of each other's gaze. 'I could have injured myself to the point of being unable to continue fighting.'

Blush again, all the way up to your ears.

He then disappeared, just to reappeared on the same balcony as you, getting handshakes and words from his friends there.

'Dude' Said Aizawa, 'She is a big fan of yours, she is Y/N—

You interrupted him before even finishing.

'Y/N', bright smile in your face, 'just Y/N'.

'Well, Miss "just 'Y/N'"', he bowed a little, 'I'm Gang Orca, the pleasure is mine'.

You giggled, and feeled like ten again. 'I know that, I actually came here just to meet you!'

Your tone started slow but turned up the volume, did not realized but ended up almost screaming.

You covered your mouth again, ashamed and blush.

Joke laugh and Aizawa tried not to do the same.

'I've waited for so long, just for this moment'. The smile on your face shy, like the way you felt.

'Are you not afraid?' You were mesmerized by his gaze, it was not fear what you feel but something else, something different than you ever felt before. Perhaps this was indeed that.

'Of course not, I would never be afraid of you, actually…' quite the opposite. You didn't say that lasts word out loud, you let them in your heart, for it to sank like his next words.

'Actually?'

'Nothing'. He looked.

'And why are you here, just to say hello? That's all?' His eyes changing with every second.

You knew something was wrong, he was not like the one you knew. Your eyes searched for the flowers on the table.

'I just wanted to gave you—' he interrupted you.

'How much did they paid you for this?' His face looked angry.

'Excuse me?' Perplex and wondering coming out of your eyes.

'Isn't it funny?' Orca said, this time sounding angrier and for the first time in your life you feared him. 'Playing with others feelings?'

'I don't quite understand'.

'Ms. Joke, I can't believe you bring a child just to mock me,' The smirk on his face irritated as it could get.

'I'm not a child' You stated, 'and they did NOT pay me for this words, the are coming directly from my heart'.

There, you said it.

'You know I joke', the green haired girl utter 'but I will never do something like "use" another human being just for the sake of it, not when the words she is telling you are truth'.

'You should understand already that there is no one in this damn word who will like me' the face of his deforming. 'They don't call me the number three hero who looks like a villain, and even if it was true, which I don't believe it, she must be really dumb just to be here wanting to said that'.

It sank, your heart, your words in your mouth, your feelings… You.

The tears were almost out but you bit your lip and swallow that emotions.

'Yeah, you are right' your voice sounding dull, hurt, but trying your best not to. 'I'm sorry Ms. Joke, this did not go as we expected'.

'Y/N, I'm terribly sorry' If you looked up into her eyes you will totally cry, so your eyes stuck on the floor. 'Maybe next time?'

'Don't even bother' Cold words from the one you admire… admired? Perhaps this was the right outcome, someone as quirkless as you would only suffered if this went on, if you got yourself involved with heroes. You hated yourself for being this way, even tho you knew this wasn't your choice.

'I will see you around' the flowers on the table stood there, you could even go near to pick them. You left them there, at the end your gaze met his for the last time that day, and you regretted it. 'I won't bother you anymore, never again'.

You closed the door.

The tears fell down your red cheeks. Flustered, no dignity left, you sob quietly while going back to your car.

And perhaps this was indeed love, your first one to put it worst. All those years since his debut up until now, perhaps this was how a broken heart felt, you didn't want the feelings, you wanted to throw them away, but it was also a first time too, that was gonna be impossible.

And perhaps, maybe perhaps this was for the best.

And you didn't look back.

You just drive away.

Sad.

Broken.

Glad to be alone, so you could cry all your heart's content.

* * *

First time writing in english, sorry for the bad grammar.


End file.
